Vehicle collisions often occur at intersections of roadways. A vehicle can detect a target vehicle at the intersection. Collision mitigation between the vehicle and the target vehicle may be difficult and expensive to implement. For example, determining a threat assessment on the target vehicle can require data from a plurality of sensors. However, problems arise in operating the vehicle to actuate alerts upon receiving data from the sensors, providing a nuisance to vehicle users. One problem is an inability to differentiate and evaluate data received from the sensors.